


Wildcat

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cunnilingus, Deredere Severa, F/F, Frisky Noire, Kissing, Large Breasts, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severa knows the best way to tire Noire out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildcat

She didn't know why Noire was so energetic lately, but she wasn't complaining. Not _too_ much, anyway, sometimes she wished the girl would go a little easier on her or stop to rest once in a while, but all things considered it could have been _much_ worse.

" _Gods,_ Noire," she panted, struggling to catch her breath for the second time as Noire lifted her head. "I don't know what Morgan's dad put in the food tonight but maybe next time he'd better use less of it!" Her girlfriend blushed, burying her face in Severa's shoulder; no matter how eager she was in bed she always reverted back to her shrinking-violet self after they were done. It was oddly charming, if not super weird.

"I-I just...want to _be_ with you," Noire mumbled. "I want to make you feel good, Severa."

"I'm not saying you don't." Severa grinned, tipping her chin up to kiss her lips lightly; by now she'd gotten used to her own taste and while it wasn't anything special, it wasn't as gross as she thought it was the first time. "I've just never seen you like this before. Like...like a wildcat, only without...you know." Noire's other self wasn't as touchy of a subject as it might have been in the past, but at times like this neither one felt the need to go into great detail about her. (Unless she made an appearance during sex, which thankfully didn't happen too often.)

"I-I guess...I don't know. It doesn't matter why," Noire said, cuddling closer as Severa's arms wrapped around her. It really didn't, Severa thought, as long as she got to have the best sex with the girl she loved. Her lips sought out Noire's again as she held her close, smoothing her mussed hair back into place and trailing a hand down her side. Noire moaned softly against her lips at the touch, and Severa gently eased her back onto the bed. Noire had done her good that night, _twice,_ and now it was payback time. When she was done with her girlfriend, they'd both be too tired to do anything but curl up and fall asleep.

Her hands slid up to Noire's chest, the softness of the girl's breasts filling her hands. She remembered a time where she'd been jealous of Noire, being so much bigger than the other girls, but that was dumb. Noire was beautiful, even if she didn't always think so. She gave them a gentle squeeze before breaking the kiss, trailing her lips slowly downward.

"Ah, Severa..." She felt hands in her hair, tugging gently just as Severa had done earlier. "Mmm..." And her voice, soft yet keening as Severa's hands continued to massage and caress her breasts, thumbs grazing the nipples as she continued to kiss lower and lower. A brief detour to Noire's hips, kissing the fading remnants of a bruise she'd received in last week's battle...it still surprised her how such a busty girl could have such small hips.

When Noire spread her legs, Severa settled herself between them, looked up and smiled.

"Try not to be too loud," she half-teased, half-warned before lowering her head again and sweeping her tongue over Noire's slick, glistening outer lips. Loud cries filled her ears as she licked and kissed and occasionally suckled at the girl's tender flesh, tasting her arousal. She'd never admit it, not even to Noire, but she liked going down on her girlfriend, feeling her hands clutching her hair and hearing her shrieks of pleasure. Noire's wetness coated her lips and tongue, Severa occasionally moaning or murmuring against her core.

When she could tell Noire was getting closer, she brought her hands back up to her breasts and squeezed again, a little harder this time but not enough to cause pain. The hands in her hair tightened, pulling as Noire did her best to stifle cry after scream after moan. Finally, Severa moved one hand back down and pushed two fingers into the girl, lips pressing into her clit and giving a hard suck. Noire's scream of climax was thankfully muffled by her hand, her hips jerking upwards and her slit tightening around Severa's fingers. Severa carefully withdrew those fingers and returned her tongue to the girl's folds and slit, licking softly to help bring her back down. She felt Noire climax softly once more against her mouth before slowly drawing back, raising her head, making a show of licking her fingers and then her lips.

Noire lay against the pillow, sweaty and gasping for breath, legs still splayed, cheeks flushed with embarrassment and pleasure.

"Ahh...I-I don't think I could move if I tried..." But she managed to close her legs and roll over onto her side, smiling. "T-that...um, thank you, Severa." Severa rolled her eyes, one habit she had yet to break Noire of was thanking her for sex. She didn't do it as often, but when she did it was more than a little silly.

"I'm pretty tired, too. You're lucky I am or I'd do you into a coma," she laughed, lying down beside Noire and pulling the covers over them. "If anyone asks what all the noise was, you were practicing some sort of hex on me." And they both laughed, even if Noire were more eager to _use_ the talent she had for dark magic, Severa was the last person she would hex.

"A-all right," she said with a yawn, Severa pulling her close and nuzzling her neck. Noire fell asleep almost immediately, Severa following soon after.

This was the best way to go to sleep after a long, hard day of fighting Risen.


End file.
